The present invention relates to framed mirrors and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for producing a novel framed mirror construction.
Framed mirrors are widely employed for many applications, including wall mirrors and doors. Many of the frames are highly ornamental and still others are relatively plain to simply provide a peripheral edge protection for the mirror. The frames for the mirrors generally provide the support for hardware to allow their mounting and this is particularly significant when they are used for sliding doors, bifold doors and the like.
As a result, various techniques have been developed for making framed mirrors for these various applications. Most of these involve inserting the mirror into a recess in the frame and, depending upon the nature of the frame, securing it with clips about the periphery of the mirror or by securing a chip board or like backing member on the back of the frame so as to retain the mirror in the frame. These procedures heretofore employed have generally required hand labor to effect the mounting of the mirror within the frame and attendant cost.
Of recent years, there has an effort to provide a degree of safety against shattering of the mirror by laminating to the rear surface of the mirror a plastic film which will retain the pieces of the mirror thereon in the event that there is an impact or thermal change which results in cracking of the mirror. In addition, there have been various efforts to effect sealing of the edge of the mirror to reduce the tendency for "black edge" or tarnishing of the silver to occur as a result of moisture and other contaminants penetrating the interface between the silver coating and the glass.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel framed mirror in which the mirror is securely retained within the frame and providing resistance to shattering of the mirror.
It is also an object to provide such a frame mirror in which the edge of the mirror is substantially sealed so as to minimize the tendency for edge tarnishing of the silver coating.
Another object is to provide a novel method for quickly and economically assembling such framed mirrors.
Still another object is to provide apparatus for assembling such framed mirrors expeditiously and with minimal operator involvement.